


Beste Horrible Fanfic bat Stupid Karaoke Night On

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Ushiwaka-chan, Monster Adivinador The, Semisemi eta jasangaitza Mocoso heldu dira elkarrekin karaoke gauean geldiezin bat izatea. Zer idiots horiek ekarri dute? Izango Big gainditu karaoke gauean bikaina edo saiakera hiltzen?





	Beste Horrible Fanfic bat Stupid Karaoke Night On

Karaoke Night zituen lau pertsona, nork zirudien zertxobait zer gertatzen zen buruz nahastu begien aurretik hasia.

Bi bikoteek, eseriak bakoitzeko elikagaien gela txiki hartan, elkarri begira dituela mahai txiki batean, eta, gainera, argi asko.

Oraingo pop musika telebista mantendu dei.

\- Nor lehen!? - Tendo irribarre handi batekin zion. Wakatoshi bakarrik, ilusioa, baina ez da gehiegi izan zen, eta ez dirudi asmo gisa ez baita bigarren bat igaro ezkutatzeko zirudien, igo egin zen aulkitik, bere mutil-laguna adorable eskaintzen dituen mikrofonoa hartuta.

Erdi Shirabu eta beste zertxobait larritu begiratu egin dute iritsia zen delako bakarrik behin eta berriro hutsa redhead tematiz arabera lan egin duela.

Wakatoshi mikrofonoa hartu zuen, eta ez zen bere eskuan urduritasuna, beraz, nahiko pixka bat igaro euren abesti aukeratzerakoan. Inork ez zuen ezer, batekoa balitz bezala ume bat maite eta babestea izan zen.

\- Sou Sou Nothing? - Galdetu zuen Tendo, irribarre handi batekin, zuen zirenek karaoke tipikoa abesti bat ikusten, baina oso motela ziren. Erromantikoa, nolabait esateko.

\- Bai. - Hark erantzun zuten hartu mikrofonoa aurpegia erabat zuzen batekin kantatzen.

Furui ARUBAMU mekuri

Arigatou Elkargoak tsubuyaita

Itsumo Muné ez naka itsumo

I kureru mugarri Hagemashite

Hare Wataru hi mo AME no hi mo

Ukabu egao urteko

Omoide tooku asete mo

Omokage sagashite

Yomigaeru hi wa ezer sousou

Wakatoshi ahotsa guztiontzat zer imajinatu kontrakoa zen, Angelic zen, eta nolabait moldatzen bere atsegina nortasuna. tenplaketa altzairu bat, egia mantendu zuen bere jokatzeko modua edo gauzak adierazteko.

amaitu zuen, eta bere mutil-laguna dagoeneko txantxak hasi da.

 

\- Ah ... Baina zer puntutan I zen hautsi zurekin ...- Tendo aipatu zuen, abestiaren letra argi eta garbi izan zen bezala, nahiz eta orain, laster apachurrar bere maitea "as" maitasunez joan.

Hau laster da begira, eta galdetu zerbait okerra bada, ez zuen ulertu mezua geroztik. Tendo harrituta begiratu zuen, eta atzera egin zuen. Baziren aldiz bere mutil-laguna izan zen too aspertzeko.

hurrengo joan Erdi zen, Tendo aldartea, zeren lehen bazirudien ez den lotsatzen aurpegia izatea, ez bakarrik bere lagunak, baina, halaber, bere mutil-laguna ideia konbentzitu behar.

Ah, baina Shirabu zirudien oso hunkituta barregarria pasatzeko hura ikusteko, hassi vkan irribarre txiki batekin egoerari arte grabatzen geroztik.

\- Let Eita-senpai, kamera prozesua onena. - Bai, hori izan zen izeneko zion annoy.

\- Gelditu kaka hau Shirabu, edo ez dut ezer abestu. - Erdi erabat frown aipatzen zuen. Ez zirudien ukitu behar pilota asko nahi zuen, eta Shirabu onena dakiten pertsona bat izan zen.

amaitu dela inork ez batere espero abesti bat abestu zuen, hori aktibatuta English klasiko bat eta maite Erdi behar duzu espermatozoide masomenos bat izan zen geroztik abesti bat izan nahi du abesti bat izan zen.

Abestiaren izena zen Back In Black, eta AC / DC baita.

Bien bitartean abestia, gitarra, gertatu sartzeak, bere eskuineko hanka aurka mikrofonoa beat zuen.

Itzuli atzealdean

Cadillac of

Zenbakia bat bala bat, power pack bat naiz

Bai, neu bang batean

koadrila batekin

lortu dute ni harrapatzeko zintzilikatzeko me nahi dute

Kausa atzera pistan naiz

Eta leadin naiz 'pack

Inork gonna get me beste rap on

Beraz, niri begiratu orain

Besterik ez naiz MAKINEN 'nire play

Ez saiatu zure zorte bultza, besterik lortu nire bidea

 

Shirabu bai Tendo eta bazirudien zion barre, nor ahalegin asko bere ahotsa raspy jarriz zen, ordea, eta zigarro zahar zahar bat bezala.

Ushijima, abestia gozatu, zuen gustuko duela, baina bai, abesti mota guztiak atsegin zuen.

Erdi orain izan txarra ostia aurpegia lotsa bat zela jarri zion bidez. Mikrofono Tendo hartu du, abesti bat hobea izan kontuan.

\- Abesti hau eskaini nahi dut, Wakatoshi-kun. -, Begiak kliskatu zituen bizkarrean jarri ondoren.

Toxic, Britney Spears: tronpetak erritmo hori interpretatu zen abestia traizio.

 

altuegia

Ezin da llegado

Nire burua galtzen ari

Spinning 'biribila eta' txandan

Ez dit sentitzen duzu orain

 

Zure ezpainak ahogozoa

Ni paseo bat dut

toxikoak pean naiz slipping zara

pozoia paradisu bat ahogozoa

nahi naiz adikzioa

Ez Oraindik toxikoak Hori badakizu

Eta zer egiten duzu maite dut

 

It Tendo literalki apurtu pista, gisa ari zela dena gehiegi ilusioa hori karaoke aretoan ziren teila bat hautsi.

Jakina, fools litzateke eta ez litzateke ezer ordainduko, bakarrik esan dagoeneko zen beraz, eta orain.

Hala, beraz, luzea elkarrekin ondoren, Shirabu hurrengo izan zen, gaur egun, mundu txanda zion at barre. A gelatina bai hotzikaraz, mikrofonoa hartu zuen, akabera zela atzerriko abesti bat aukeratuz. Hala ere, inork ez zer zen gitarra soinua entzun zuten arte jakitun zen.

 

\- Ahhhh! Abesti hau ezagutzen dut. - Tendo irribarre handi batekin exclaimed, aurkitu dute altxor bat edo zerbait zirudien.

 

\- Txantxetan izan behar duzu, Shirabu. - Erdi ordea, ilusioa bere mutil abesten zuela zirudien. Oso dibertigarria izango litzateke. Gehiegi.

skater mutiko bat izan nuen.

Esan zuen, "Ikusi ya geroago, mutiko."

Ezin izan dut nahikoa berarentzat.

Orain Superstar bat zuen

Slammin 'Bere gitarra

Ez du zure aurpegia ikusten horri zer merezi zuen?

 

Inork espero Shirabu Avril Lavigne, modu dibertigarri batzuk emaitzarekin joan berarekin. txantxak ez ziren berarentzat baina bere bikotekideak, nor zen, beraz, oso lotsa hori aktibatuta dagoela abestu zion entzun nahi lotsagorritzen da.

redhead Erdi hit bere ukondoa besoa, bihurri irribarre batekin.

 

\- Semisemi, Oraindik bere skater mutiko? - Galdetu zuen, baina "Semisemi" laster begiratu gaizki, bere aurpegia are gorriagoa zen. Shirabu isila.

Biak bikoteen igaro Harritzeko jai giroan abesti eta garagardoa eraman zituzten ondoren, oso mozkortuta amaitu. Gutxiago Ushijima, alkohola edateko eta kanpoan Tendo bakoitzak hurbildu zion musu bat lapurtzen duten erabiltzen ez zen.


End file.
